The Core Component will provide efficient, high quality support on cytometry, quantitative biology and proteomics to the Program Project. The Core will oversee the operation and/or maintenance of flow cytometry, image analysis and gel densitometry facilities, as well as the "Precision Thermal and Gas Environment Suite". Core B will also function as a connecting point for the Program Project with the Protein Chemistry Laboratory of Washington University for protein identification. The Core will also collaborate with Project researchers in developing and adopting research applications in these areas covered by the Core for their study. By consolidating these functions into the Core, we expect efficient, cost effective use of the Core resources that will benefit each Project.